Taking a dive
by Kaahthemarshmello
Summary: Another sunny day at the guild leaves our heroes by the poolside. Lemonade, tanning, and of course oogling hot boys in swimming trunks can only lead to one thing- a classic GrayNatsu fight. When push comes to shove, you know someone's going to get wet.


**This idea was fabricated at the movie theatres last I dunno, July or August XD I found this file a couple weeks ago, finished it, forgot it, and then remembered it. So now I present to you, another Fairy Tail oneshot :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own/Fairy Tail is owned by the Legendary Hiro-Sama.**

**Also note: Juvia is a trained professional, her knowledge of CPR is accurate to mine (I do have a certificate) but in no way after reading this will you be a trained professional so please if you must insist, take a CPR/First aid training course. Thanks :)**

* * *

"GRAY!"

"NATSU!"

"Here they go again."

"Third time today if I do believe."

"Gray-sama is going to win."

"I don't know, Natsu's been laying on the beating today."

"Humph! One time, Gray-sama isn't going down that easy!"

"Yeah sure whatever you say Juvia. All I'm saying is one solid punch to the gut and he's out cold."

"Cana, how could you say that?"

The brunette leaned back in on the stool, nearly falling off. Juvia absentmindedly stirred her lemonade, staring at Gray's backside as he aimed a punch at Natsu's face.

"You know Juvia, if you keep staring, everyone's gonna think you're a stalker." Cana took a swig of her barrel.

"Juvia is not a stalker!" Juvia huffed, her face turning the shade of a ripe tomato. Cana laughed hard, leaned back too far and fell of the stool. The thud caught Gray's attention and he turned in Juvia and Cana's direction.

"Ha! Never let your guard down!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing a punch hard enough to send Gray flying. The ice mage landed with a splash in the pool, successfully soaking a tanning Lucy. Lucy screamed, hopped off her chair and started yelling at Natsu. The rest of the guild roared with laughter. Juvia jumped up and ran to the pool.

"Gray-sama!" She exclaimed.

"Relax Juvia, the ice head's fine." Natsu laughed as Lucy aimed a glass of lemonade at him. He ducked and the lemonade splashed Levi in the face.

"Gomen Levi-chan!" Lucy exclaimed, a horrified expression planted on her face. Levi burst out laughing, or crying, no one could really tell the difference.

"Gray-sama sure has been down there a long time." Juvia said, edging closer to the pool.

"Probably sulking since Natsu beat him….again." Cana laughed.

"Natsu, watch what you're doing next time!" Lucy exclaimed. Happy giggled as he flew into Lucy. Lucy, startled by the attack, stepped back and lost her balance. Arms flailed as she fell back into the pool. Natsu roared with laughter. Lucy shrieked a number of profanities that caused Erza to tackle Gajeel in the efforts to cover Wendy's ears. Gajeel tumbled into Lucy's now vacant chair. Levy rushed over to see if he was okay.

Meanwhile, Juvia leaned over the edge of the pool, frantically searching for the ice mage under the water.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called, nearly in hysterics. This caught everyone's attention.

"Gray ain't up yet?" Natsu looked to Cana for conformation. She shook her head. Juvia, no longer able to hold herself together, dove into the pool. Being a body of water herself, Juvia was quickly able to adjust her eye sight under water. She spotted Gray at the bottom. He appeared to be unmoving. Odd, even unconscious, the buoyancy of a body permitted it to float to the top of water.

Juvia swam to Gray and wrapped her arms under his armpits. She pulled with all her might and realized he was caught on something. She spotted the pool drain just underneath Gray. It appeared his swimming trunks had gotten caught on a sharp edge of the drain. Juvia pulled Gray again and with a rip he was free. She held onto him as she commanded the water to spit them to the top. With a big splash, Gray and Juvia landed on the ground beside the pool. Everyone along the edge of the pool had gotten soaked in the process.

Natsu cheered. The guild all clapped at the rescue. Juvia ignored them and flipped Gray onto his back. He wasn't breathing.

"Is he dead?" Natsu leaned in for a closer look.

"Juvia will perform CPR and Gray-Sama will be alive." Juvia announced. Everyone watched with baited breath. Juvia checked Gray's airways. She leaned in, tilted Gray's head, pinched his nose, and pressed her lips to his. Two easy breaths, she watched for chest movement. Nothing. She began compressions. Everyone stood around watching Juvia.

"Hey Natsu, where's Lucy?" Happy asked, as if just realizing the celestial mage was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Oh man you're right. Lucy!" Natsu called. From a distance they could her someone crying for help. That's when the noticed the blond mage hanging from the top branch of an oddly placed tree.

"Would somebody please get me down from here?" Lucy called. The guild all roared with laughter.

"Lucy! Don't you know it's dangerous to be hanging from trees like that?" Erza scolded, "Poor Romeo and Wendy look up to us. You must set a better example than that."

"Yes, because obviously I wanted to be pushed into the pool, thrown out had land on a tree." Lucy exclaimed.

"I'll get you down!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran headfirst into the tree.

"Ahh!" Lucy cried as she tumbled down the branches and landed with a thud on Natsu.

"Moufy ged oar bud goff fug meef."

"Huh?" Lucy said as she hopped up. Natsu stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants.

"I said Lucy; get your butt off of me." He replied.

"Oh…well thanks for helping me."

"Anytime" Natsu smiled and strutted away, leaving Lucy at the mercy of the guild.

"He liiiiiikes you." Lisanna and Mirajane whispered to a slightly red Lucy. Just then they heard a cough.

Juvia screamed with glee. Gray sat up, a little disoriented. He looked around at faces of relief.

"What happened?" Gray demanded.

"Juvia just saved your life." Cana replied, taking a swig of her barrel. Gray's eyes grew wide as he stared at Juvia. A blush crept onto his face.

"Guess I owe you thanks Juvia." Gray said finally, a smiled spread across his lips. Juvia murmured something or other. Gray stood up, grabbed Juvia's hand and began heading for the exit.

"Where are we going?" Juvia inquired.

"I believe I owe you dinner." Gray replied, carefully avoiding her gaze.

"Oi, Gray!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray turned around.

"What flame brain?"

"Your pants!"

Gray stared down. His trunks were still on. Shrugging he kept walking, thinking how odd it was he could feel a draft. The guild members chuckled and stared at the hole in the left cheek of Gray's trunks as the ice mage walked away.

"Should somebody tell him?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, he'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

**Well, that's about all XD I suppose I should dedicate this to meh Kris. She's my inspiration and all that. I must expand my name calling knowledge. But while we are here; **

**Kris: Would it be weird if I said my thing vibrated (Holds up game cube controller)**

**Bec & Kaity: O_0?**

**Kris: Oh that sounded bad didn't it? **

**Ahh Good times X3**

**Reviews welcome**


End file.
